Kane, the Harem Lord
by memihime
Summary: The demigods have all but just arrived to the "holy land", but it seems like immoral activities will continue. Kane has taken it upon himself to build up a harem of beautiful creatures to please and be pleased by at his will.


It had only been a few days, but already the tiger demigod had most of the demigods he both despised and cherished within his grasp. He looked with a complacent gaze down to his "work in progress" project. The tanned demigod at his feet who met his eyes with a glazed over defiance, caused a rush to go down Kane's spine. It gave him the sensation of what most wild animals would identify as the thrill of the hunt. Kane reached down and took Essaci's chin whispering," You still think you can fight me?" The sound of the golden chain around Essaci's neck suddenly filled the room as Kane tugged the half-dressed male up to him," And all this time I thought we would get along so well," he laughed slightly as Essaci jerked his chin away from Kane's grasp," Don't get so cocky…"

Tugging Essaci's golden chain once more Kane shook his head," You are no place to say especially not looking the way you do!" Suddenly Kane pressed his foot down on Essaci's back causing the monkey demigod to be forced head first to the ground. Using his free hand, that wasn't preoccupied with tightly holding onto the chains that bound Essaci to him, he moved aside the thin white fabric that covered Essaci's rear which was still leaking with a fresh load of Kane's white, creamy seed. "Aren't you full yet? I thought I treated you very well despite your terrible manners. Besides, you seemed to really be into it. Maybe you're just so grumpy because you want to go again?" Just as Essaci opened his mouth to protest Karel entered the room gazing with the same condescending disgust towards Essaci as he always had, before looking to Kane.

Smirking Kane sat back down in his chair his legs spread in a suggestive way as if he already knew exactly why Karel had come to his room. The predator's eyes looked to the time and then back to the beautiful man before him," You're right on time as always, Karel. Punctuality is certainly one of your finest characteristics…" It could be seen from the slightly rigid stance of the elegant demigod that he was frustrated, not with Kane exactly but himself. His body trembled, something uncharacteristic of the usually composed snake. When Karel's eyes met Essaci's and saw the state that he was in it only made the man more frustrated with his own inabilities to defy his unwholesome needs that it would seem only Kane could satisfy.

"My most merciful and wonderful….Master, I have come to engage in our daily routine of scheduled indecencies…." Karel began, but could see the smug, condescending gaze plastered on Kane's face as he waited for Karel to finish the rest of his script. "Please accept my body as a sacrifice to appease your sexual desires and whims….I will do as told without question or hesitation." Karel's face flushed red as he then began to remove what little clothing he had entered the room with. Along Karel's chest were the love marks left by his previous visits with Kane. They were dark and there were dozens of them. Once his entire body was bare for Kane's viewing, Kane waved his hand in a beckoning motion. The moment Karel was within arm's reach Kane yanked him forward onto his lap. Grabbing the back of Karel's head he pulled it down pressing his lips up against the beautiful man's lips. The tiger ran his fingers gently down along the marked flesh of one of his most prized possessions aggressively moving his tongue around in Karel's mouth. Roughly Kane began to twist at Karel's nipple causing the silver haired demigod to let out a staggered moan. Karel's excitement could not be hidden from view, but Kane had too many plans to satisfy him so soon," Get on your knees. Use that silver tongue of yours and wrap it around something with some real meaning and girth."

Karel seemed all too happy to oblige. It was almost as if he were a different person with his clothes off. Now in between Kane's knees Karel had pulled out the large, erect penis and had begun to slide his tongue along the base before sliding it up to the tip of Kane's shaft. Grunting slightly Kane rested a hand on the back of Karel's head to motivate him to move according to his wishes. Essaci had been quietly watching up to this point until he felt himself being dragged up once more by Kane. The tiger smirked as he gazed over the already sweat covered monkey he had already made a mess of in the back. "You just need more training," the golden brown eyed predator decided before lifting his hand as suddenly another figure emerged from behind his chair taking Essaci's chains from him.

Following each golden link of his chain to the hands of the figure, Esscai's eyes soon met with Imre. The ram demigod without a single word just tugged Essaci to a heavily pillow cushioned section in clear view from the throne that Kane sat at. Looking over his shoulder Essaci watched seeing that Kane had gotten up and positioned Karel bent over the arm of the throne he had once been sitting on. Kane pressed his large cock against the entrance to Karel's rear for penetrating deep inside causing the snake to let out unbecoming sounds. Moans and grunts immediately began to fill the room creating an arousing chorus. If only the snake demigod's people could see how the usually very composed, rational thinking Karel could be so easily changed by the overwhelming, dominating, sexual prowess of Kane. The snake demigod was practically unrecognizable in his current state. His long hair usually properly groomed was bouncing against his shoulders as he clutched tightly onto the arm of the throne. At this point with the aggressive and sometimes even violent pounding of Kane it was unlikely Karel could even form complete sentences in such a position.

"You seem very interested in them, when I'm right here," Imre spoke up as he leaned forward and began to kiss along Essaci's neck before then moving down and licking gently over the dark skinned man's chest," Don't worry I'll train you to be more obedient….from the looks of it….Master Kane has already given you a taste of pleasure by him….if you just let him I can assure you it'll feel a lot better. Just look at Karel. Look at what a great time he is having." Turning Essaci so he could see Kane and Karel much more clearly Imre then ran his fingers up and down Essaci's throbbing member," Well it seems like you need a little relief doesn't it, but that only comes for good obedient slaves…" Imre leaned in close to Essaci's face," I'm not really about violence…like Master Kane, so just be good and I won't have to pass you off to him again…" With that the men's lips locked as the sloppy sound of them swapping spit between each other's mouths as their tongues battled against one another. Imre eventually pulled back and gave a small grin," Wow, wasn't expecting that….I guess you're all worked about Kane banging Karel instead of you huh? Well don't worry he'll come back to you soon enough….he never passes up a chance to break someone like you."

The passage of time seemed to all but stop in this cesspool of immoral activities. When Kane finished with Karel leaving him laid on one of the long sofas behind the throne he had gone down into the pillow cushioned area to aid Imre in training to Esscai, whom at this point was pleading for release. Imre had done just about everything but grant him that one request. Kane looked menacingly down to the monkey demigod," Say it, and I will grant you your desire." Essaci's chest rose and fell quickly as he seemed to be trying to hold on to what bit of defiance he had left in him for this day. Imre's slipped his finger back inside of Essaci's puckered asshole causing Essaci to cry out from the pleasure and lack of consistent stimulation. Panting he then gazed to Kane, the only person who would save him from the aching in between his legs. Opening his mouth slowly he muttered," If you'd…ple—" "Say it properly, you must properly address your Master," Imre insisted as his finger continued to tease and prod at Essaci's rear. Slowly Essaci's mouth seemed to form around the words," Mas-mas-master Kane. I would be so….ever so…ever so grateful if you'd…..please….rail me…so that I can….release…." Kane seemed to feign skepticism of how genuine Essaci's request was," Is that so? Are you sure? You won't become defiant the moment I give you what you want will you? I think you'll need to ask me a little more convincingly."

"Master Kane….please…insert your massive penis into me….you are the only one who can bring me real pleasure. You're the only person…I will moan for. So please….I beg of you…" Essaci pleaded as he reached his breaking point. Kane leapt on top of Essaci. Imre quickly moved out of the way as the tiger demigod positioned Essaci with his legs up. Pressing down on Essaci's thighs Kane inserted himself from tip to base into the very depths of Essaci. The monkey demigod released what sounded almost like a feral growl, but it quickly changed into pleasured moans and gasps of pleasure. Clutching onto the pillows beneath him as his body was rammed he couldn't help but continue to mutter out things to appease Kane," You are…ahhh the best…mmm no one can possibly…fuck me like you can…" Laughing slightly by the compliments Kane asked through his grunts," Is that so? You don't even think that Boar demigod could please you? You don't think that they wouldn't love to have a go at you and put you in your place?" At this point Essaci was in it to be pleasured and not to protect his pride," As long…as long as I can feel…feel your cock ramming into me…ahhh with…with all those…mm rough…veins…and…ahhhh throbbing tip….I'll fuck whoever…you want….ahhh just don't…deny me again…"

Kane finally granted Essaci the release he desired causing Essaci to scream out from the flood of sperm leaving his own body as he was filled up to the brim in his back entrance. Once Kane pulled out and then turned Kane over he pressed his foot against Essaci's stuffed rear," You're just a perfect damn fit." Taking a deep breath he pushed his long black hair back his own muscular body now glistening in sweat. He then gave a small smirk and whispered," Now to get my hands on that rooster and ox….and hell maybe even that cat…"


End file.
